This new pecan tree originated as a seedling of unknown parentage at the pecan grove of the late Harry Vernon Cross located along the South Sabine River about 8 miles northeast of the city of Greenville, Tex., and was discovered by me in 1950. The very unusual widely spreading growth of this tree, compared to several hundred seedlings in the same grove, and its prolific production of very fine nuts all along the principal branches of the tree prompted me to asexually propagate the tree in 1952 by grafting propagating wood from the original tree onto a younger tree at my pecan grove at Greenville, Tex., with excellent results, and subsequent propagation of the new tree by both budding and grafting at my Greenville, Tex., pecan grove has demonstrated that all of the distinctive characteristics of the original tree hold true from generation to generation and are firmly fixed in every respect.